Fate
by crazytiffness
Summary: Rose and Dimitri. They never got together even thought they loved each other, but over time fate keeps bringing them together.


**Okay guy's so this is a one shot deal about Rose and Dimitri. They never got together even thought they loved each other, but over time fate keeps bringing them together. **

Graduation.

Dimitri just got word that they were reassigning him. He was going to be working with a Moroi named Timothy Wilkin in Japan. He watched Rose doing her final field exam. She was fighting so hard, keeping everyone on there toes. She amazed him. He knew it was going to be hard after the night they spent in the cabin. He wished now he hadn't made all those promises to her. His heart sunk into his chest knowing he would soon have to break them. Later that night he clapped as hard as he could when her name was called to get her promise mark. Then he swiftly walked out the door going to her room to leave a note. God a note he thought. How could he do this to her, but it hurt too much to think about saying it to her. If she cried he wouldn't know what to do. Rose looked every where for Dimitri but couldn't find him. She had given up and was heading back to her room. Sitting on her desk was a note pad and a small box.

My dear Roza,

It hurts me more then you know to have to do this. I hate doing it this way but it is too hard to face you. I have been reassigned. I have to leave tonight. You won't be able to reach me before I leave. By now I am already gone on a long flight to Japan. I know you're angry and might even hate me for this but I will always love you. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Dimitri.

Tears rolled out of her eyes and she sunk onto the floor and began to cry. She didn't know how long she sat there. Her face was red and her eye's puffy. She finally got up to do her job. Being Lissa guardian.

Two years later at court.

Dimitri followed Timothy through Court standing in the back while he talked with the Queen and then standing behind him as he talked with out friends. His heart stopped when he saw Rose. "Roza" he breathed so low only Tim and his friend had heard him. She looked even more amazing them he remembered. Then his eye's fell to the Moroi she was holding hands with. He didn't know him and he didn't like the looks of him. Her eye's meant his and held for a second. He swears he saw a tear roll down her cheek but she turned to fast and headed down the hall out of his sight. His heart broke but he didn't let it show. Had he really hurt her that bad?

Three months later, back at the Academy

Rose was getting settled into her new apartment with the rest of the teachers. Ever since Lissa and Christian broke up, Lissa has been nothing but nasty to Rose. So she moved on and decided to take a job offered to her as a combat teacher. Walking out toward to lunch room she caught sight of Dimitri walking behind his charge. She shook her head and continued on. Dimitri caught her eye for a second but she just walked away again. Tim was checking on his son who was in third grade. The thought of being here for a few days made him happy and the hope of talking to Rose. He was given the rest of the night off after dinner and went to see Alberta to find out where Rose was. Later he found himself standing outside her door hesitant to knock. The door few open and Rose jumped almost walking into him.

"What are you doing?" she seemed a little annoyed and that made Dimitri even more nerves.

"I...I have the night off and I wasn't to come see you." She nodded looking up and down. He looked just was sexy as she remembered. I small bit of pain shot through her but she let him in. They talked only for a few minutes before Rose grabbed Dimitri into a powerful kiss and they made love.

Six months later, Ski Lodge

Rose sat next to the fire sipping on some hot coco, checking her phone every few minutes. He promised to call she thought to her self. She was actually getting tired of looking at her phone everyday hoping she would find a missed call or a text but every time she checked she was disappointed. She liked being a teacher she got time off; the only bad thing was that Lissa and Adrian were here. Adrian didn't seem too happy with Lissa pulling him around but she hadn't talked to him since leaving Lissa. Christian she did talk to every once and a while. He came around sometimes and she didn't mind him at all really he was a great friend. Dimitri didn't like being here. All he could think about was when he was here with Rose. It was as if every time he thought of her, she appeared, because there she was sitting in an over sized chair. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey." Wow brilliant he thought. She rolled her eyes.  
"Hi."

"Sorry I haven't called." That seemed to pissed her off and he didn't get why. He had tried to call all the time but he always chickened out last minute.  
"Fuck off." Well I don't deserve that. He thought he was trying here didn't get some credit for that?

"You already did." Okay maybe not the best thing to say to her. He thought but she always wanted him to be more himself with her and she didn't realize that underneath he was just as sarcastic as she was he just didn't let it show much. She stormed off and he kicked himself for opening his mouth at all.

One year later, Academy

Dimitri had been there for a week. Sitting in on Rose's class everyday and talking to her after. He never realized how easy it was talking to her. They were becoming friends and he liked that. He still loved her but he couldn't tell her that and he could sleep with her again. Last time had been a mistake. It only hurt them both more, but he liked this. The care free joking and talking being friends. He patrolled with her some nights and others she followed him around. He was sad when it was time to leave. Rose was pissed when Dimitri first walked into her class and a little nerves that he wouldn't think she was doing a good job but they had become friends and she liked that. The love was still there but it wasn't awkward or as intense anymore. She was still sad when it came time for him to leave.

Two year's later Court.

Rose was sitting at a table in the café with Christian joking around and fight like they always did. The Queen called her seven months ago yelling about her not having kids. She was a teacher and there was no danger. The Queen wanted her to help keep her race strong. She couldn't really argue when her mom said she thought is was a good idea to. So she thought about it. It was hard for her to decide. Sleeping with a random Moroi didn't sit well with her. Finally one night she was on the phone with Christian and he said he would do it. She freaked out at first but after letting it sink it she liked the idea of them sharing this. He didn't think he would ever find a girl willing to marry him and he wanted kids, they didn't have to worry about a weird break up or anything so soon after the want to the doctor and she was inseminated with Christian's little guys. He seemed so happy when she called to tell him it worked and the got together ever two weeks for the weekend to hang out. Dimitri was shocked by what he saw. Walking past the café he saw Rose sitting with Christian. Which wasn't weird to him they had been good friends and he know that. What shocked him was that Rose's belly was so big with a baby that he could only assume was Christian's. He was so angry that she was dating him he didn't even stop to say hi. He just hoped he wouldn't run into her at all while he was here.

Eight months later, Academy

Dimitri was dreading this. He knew Rose would know he was coming and he hadn't talked to her in so long. The thought of her carrying around a baby that wasn't his pissed him off, he knew he had to see her though. The thought of not talking to her again made him sick. Rose was sitting with Alberta in the teacher's lounge when Dimirti came in. Alberta was playing with Alex.

"Dimitri Belikov!" Rose yelled jumping out off the couch. She looked beautiful having a baby only made her more attractive.

"Hey Rose." His stomach twisted when Alberta handed her Alex and walked out.

"Surprise."

"Yeah…"

"I would have told you sooner but I haven't heard from you in a while."

"So I who's the lucky guy?" Dimitri tried to sound happy but it was hard. Rose frowned.

"No guy."

"He left?" The thought of Christian leaving her pissed him off more then the thought of them together.

"No...No nothing like that."

"Then…."

"The Queen and my mom thought it was time I helped with keeping our race going. You know since I'm not out working in the "real world" as the Queen says. Christian and I decided to have a baby together. He wanted kids and he hasn't dated anyone since Lissa. So I got inseminated." The fact that they didn't have sex to make this baby washed relief over Dimitri.

"Well congrats." He looked over at Alex and smiled. He was a cute boy. He had Roses eyes but Christian's color and Rose's smile and hair.

"He's a good looking boy." He held his arms out reaching out to hold him. The moment the baby was in his arms he fell in love. Alex smiled at him and giggled making Rose smile. Dimitri melted at the sight of that smile. They spent the rest of that day talking while Dimitri played with Alex.

One year later, Court

Rose and Christian were sitting in the grass playing with Alex. Dimitri spotted them the moment he walked outside. They looked so happy. He could see the small bump under Rose's shirt and he knew she was with child again. The thought made him smile that she was so happy. He walked over sitting across from Christian.  
"Hey Belikov." Christian said smiling.

"Comrade." Rose said laughing and hugged him.

"I see congrats are in order."

"Oh you can tell? Chris you said no one would notice yet."  
"I didn't want to upset you. You really can't all that much."

"No you can't unless you go around hugging everyone." Dimitri told her and she smiled at him.  
"This is our last one. We thought two was a good number." Christian nodded.

"How about I take Alex and put him down for his nap and let you guys talk." Christian said picking up Alex and walking toward his room.

"Daddy who's that?" Dimitri heard Alex ask and smiled. His smiled faded as he realized something was wrong with Rose. She suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"This is too hard. At first it was nice being you're friend but I don't want to just be your friend. I can't do it. I want you all or nothing." It shocked me how honest she was being. It also hurt. I wanted the same thing but how?  
"There's an open spot at the Academy. The need a new head master, Alberta and I were talking and she thinks you would be perfect for the job." She studied him. Talking in his sent. He was silent thought thinking of what to say. Could he really give up everything he worked so hard for, to run the whole school? Was he willing to give up everything and be with her? He never really thought it was possible. Rose didn't like that he wasn't saying anything.

"I don't know if I can." He finally said. Pain shot through her and she got up and stormed off.

One month later, Academy

Rose was sitting in her room rubbing her belly and eating a huge bowl of lucky charms, when her phone went off.

"Hello?"  
"Rose they found the new head master."

"Great is he an asshole?"

"I don't know come and see."

"Alberta I don't like it when you do this."

"I know just do it though."

She hung up and made her way to the office. Expecting to see some old guy that would be an asshole. She didn't expect to see Dimitri sitting in the head chair feet on the desk grinning ear to ear at her.

"What are you doing here?" she spat at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to the new head mater?" She gasped. Letting the tears fall out of her eyes. She didn't care at that point who saw her crying. He ran over and hugged her, pulling her into a kiss.

"Are you ready to start that life together?"

"It's about time Belikov." He kissed her again shutting and locking the door behind her. Dimitri smiled at her.

"I love you Roza." He said before laying her down on the desk. They had a lot of time to make up for.

**Please Read and Review **


End file.
